Ugo et le Titan Shifter
by Altaryas
Summary: (1/3) Un enfant enlevé des murs qui sera élevé à l'extérieur des murs, apprendra tout des Titans Deviants. Il verre pour la toute première fois, un Titan mangeant un humain avant de disparaître laissant place à une espèce qu'il ne connait pas : un Titan Shifter.


Année 835

 _« - Fais attention, j'aperçois des titans à cinq heures. **Grogne le roux.  
**_ _\- Je ne vois pas de Deviants, donc on continue. **Réplique le brun.  
**_ _\- Franchement Lionel, tu prends cette mission un peu trop à la légère. **Râle-t-il.  
**_ _\- Et toi George, tu ferais mieux de te taire un peu, tu vas nous faire attirer des ennuis. **Crache le dénommé Lionel.** »_

Les deux personnages étaient en train de chevauché l'étendue verte qui s'offre à eux. George et Lionel se sont vus obligé d'une mission importante : infiltrer les murs Maria, Rose et Sina pour voler une ressource qui commence à leur manquer : du tissu. Ils pénètrent les murs sans trop de problèmes et sont rapidement arrivés à Stohess. Se séparant, ils attendirent la fin de la journée où les commercent ferment et volent en toute discrétion chacun ce qu'il leur faut. C'est dans la nuit qu'ils atteignirent le Disctrict de Shinganshina et décide de faire une pause avant de traverser à nouveau les landes avant d'atteindre leur village. Ils entendirent soudainement deux personnes discuter non loin.

 _« - Tu as vu ça mec ? Tu crois qu'on pourrait en tirer pour combien ? **Ricane une des deux personnes.  
**_ _\- Je n'en sais rien, mais en tout cas, il est destiné à devenir une très bonne chaire… **se lèche-t-il les lèvres**. »_

Lionel et George s'approchent, ils voient alors les deux malfrats qui discutait sur le propos d'un… bébé ?! Le duo se regardent, ils ne peuvent pas le laisser dans les mains de ces gens-là.

 _« - Et tu te souviens au moins du nom de la famille à laquelle tu l'as volé ? **s'étire le premier.  
**_ _\- Aucune idée, mais on s'en fout. Là où on l'emmène ça n'aura plus aucune importance. **Ricane le second**. »_

Lionel saute sur le premier malfrat et l'assomme d'un coup sur la nuque rapidement. Celui qui portait dans ses bras l'enfant se mit à reculer, mais se retrouve soudainement avec une lame sous la gorge.

 _« - Vous faites du trafic d'enfants ? Vous n'avez pas honte… **grogne Lionel.  
**_ _\- Donne cet enfant directement à mon camarade si tu ne veux pas voir la mort. **Menace George.** »_

Le scélérat obéit et Lionel prit le poupon. George le lâche et ils entendent la garnison arriver, ou plutôt, s'arrêter devant eux.

 _« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! **Réclame l'un des membres de la garnison.  
**_ _\- Vite ! Dépêchez-vous, ils sont en train d'enlever un pauvre enfant à sa famille ! Nous avons tenté de les arrêtés mais ils m'ont menacé et assommé mon ami ! **Joue-t-il la comédie.  
**_ _\- L'enflure… **marmonne Lionel.  
**_ _\- On ferait mieux de se tirer avant que ça ne finisse mal… **suggère George.** »_

Le duo s'enfuit sans demander son reste, tenant bien contre eux l'enfant.

 _« - Revenez ici ! **S'exclame un jeune blond de la troupe qui s'élance à sa poursuite.  
**_ _\- Hannes attends ! **s'écrit leur chef.** Hugo, va avec lui !  
_ _\- Chef ! **s'élance-t-il à son tour.** »_

Durant la course poursuite, Hannes et Hugo réussirent à les arrêter, mais ce ne fut qu'un court moment puisque les chevaux de Lionel et Geroge viennent à la rescousse. Le duo d'au-delà des murs grimpent sur leur monture et s'enfuient à toute vitesse.

 _« - Hé merde, on y était proche… **râle Hannes.  
**_ _\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va dire à notre chef ? **Gémit Hugo, encore sous le choc du coup de sabot.  
**_ _\- … On verra. »_

Le lendemain matin, Hannes et Hugo furent réprimander pour leur incompétence et furent de corvée d'aller à la maison de l'enfant disparu. La porte s'ouvre sur un couple blond aux yeux bleus, ils semblent déprimer et la femme enceinte.

 _« - Avez-vous retrouvé notre enfant… ? **Demande le père doucement.  
**_ _\- … Nous sommes désolés, les deux bandits qui ont volé votre enfant se sont enfuit cette nuit. **Explique Hugo.  
**_ _\- Mais vous allez les retrouver n'est-ce pas ? Vous allez retrouver notre petit ? **Demande la mère en éleva sa voix cassée par les sanglots.  
**_ _\- Et comment ? Les bandits ont été vus traverser le mur extérieur, nous ne pouvons plus rien faire pour votre gosse. **Réplique Hannes.  
**_ _\- Vous êtes censés être des soldats compétents, mais ce que je vois c'est deux irresponsables ! **Critique le père.  
**_ _\- Voyez-nous comme vous le souhaitez. Au revoir. **S** **'éloigne Hannes.  
**_ _\- Nous sommes vraiment désolés pour la perte de votre enfant. Mais dites vous qu'il est bel et bien vivant. **Salut-il avant de partir à la poursuite de Hannes.** »_

Le duo de la Garnison finirent par retourner à leur position de garde, mais ne discuteront pas plus de ce qui c'est passé cette nuit-là.

 **XXXXX**

Année 845

 _« - Bon aller, il est l'heure de l'appel ! Je vous répartirais ensuite pour les tâches de la journée, entendu ? **Annonce-t-elle.  
**_ _\- Entendue Chef ! **Répond le groupe en face d'elle.  
**_ _\- Bien, Milchgreif Lionel ?  
_ _\- Présent ! **Salut-il.  
**_ _\- Milchgreif Thomas ?  
_ _\- Présent ! **Salut-il.  
**_ _\- Milchgreif Elsa ?  
_ _\- Présente ! **Salut-elle.  
**_ _\- Milchgreif Diana ?  
_ _\- Présente ! **Salut-elle.  
**_ _\- Milchgreif George ?  
_ _\- Présent ! **Salut-il.  
**_ _\- Milchgreif Ugo ?  
_ _\- Présent... **Bâillais-je.** »_

Je m'appelle Ugo, j'ai 11 ans et je fais partie du village Milchgreif. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'appelle ainsi ? Il y a maintenant six générations, plusieurs familles ont fuit les murs pour s'installer dans la vie sauvage et prendre le nom commun de Milchgreif afin qu'ils soient tous égaux. Mouais, enfin tous égaux, ils ont quand même élu une personne qui dirige le village, ne sait-on jamais. En parlant de ça, ce n'est pas vraiment un village avec beaucoup d'habitations, non, il y a trois maisons familiales et une ferme, d'après nos ancêtres ce serait pour éviter d'attirer les Titans.

 _« - Ugo ! **m'ap** **p** **elle-t-elle.  
**_ _\- Oui Chef ?  
_ _\- Tu seras affecté à la chasse aujourd'hui. **Ordonne-t-elle.  
**_ _\- Seul ? Sérieusement ? **Fus-je étonné.  
**_ _\- Oui seul, allez, prend ton canasson et va-t-en l'adopté. **Se tourne-t-elle**.  
_ _\- Adopté toi même, Carla. **Crachais-je.** »_

Hé oui, nous ne sommes pas tous frères, sœurs, cousins, tantes, oncles… Tous sont d'une famille différente, bien distinctes sans jamais d'inceste. Mais moi, je suis le premier Milchgreif adopté. Ce sont Lionel et George qui m'ont sauvé quand j'avais quelques mois. J'ai toujours trouvé ça étrange que je ne me souvienne pas de mes véritable parents, pas même leur silhouette, mais ils m'ont expliqué que j'avais été sous une substance illégale qui m'a fait traîner dans un état comateux jusqu'à ce que je me fasse soigné au village, d'où ma mémoire détériorée.

Plus tard, dans les stalles, je regarde le cheval qui m'a été confié : Candy. Comment est-ce qu'on peut appeler un cheval Candy ? Jean lui serait bien mieux approprié par exemple… Fin bref, je le selle rapidement et monte sur son dos. J'attrape un petit pistolet avec mon arc et les flèches avant de sortir des box. Ma mère adoptive s'approche de moi.

 _« - Ugo chéri, soit prudent… **s'inquiète-t-elle** **en me donnant mon sac de provisions.  
**_ _\- Oui mère, je le serai. **Souris-je en mettant le sac sur le dos.  
**_ _\- Je souhaite que ta première chasse en solitaire se passe bien. **Sourit-elle.** »_

Je ne vois pas ce qui se passerait de mal, mais enfin bon. Je serre mes mollets et ma monture pars aussitôt au galop. La forêt est à plus d'une journée à cheval, j'aurai largement le temps de vérifier sur le chemin si les Titans ont changé leurs positions ou non. Plusieurs heures sont passées déjà, nous avons fait plusieurs pauses et nous ne sommes toujours pas arriver à la forêt. _« Heureusement que le village ne le saura jamais... »_ _ **grommelais-je.**_ La nuit allait tomber et j'ordonne à ma monture d'accélérer son galop, nous arrivons enfin à la lisière des forêts quand j'aperçois un groupe de quatre personnes au loin. J'arrête Candy proche des arbres et je descends. Je sors mes jumelles et je peux voir correctement le groupe. Un grand baraqué blond, un grand fin brun, un autre brun avec des cheveux un peu plus long que le premier et une fille, plus petite que tous les garçons, blonde. _« C'est étrange de voir des personnes dans cette partie là… Ils ne sont équipés ni pour la chasse, ni pour la traque des Titans… Mais qui sont-ils ? »_ Je décide de grimper dans l'arbre et continuer à les espionner. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un petit moment que j'aperçois derrière eux le sol se craqueler, ou plutôt se soulever. _« Mais c'est... »_ Se redressant du haut de ses cinq mètres, possédant des cheveux raides, des petits yeux noirs ainsi que des griffes et des dents pointues, le Titan s'attaque au groupe, il allait attraper le blond mais l'un des deux bruns pousse son ami pour le protéger. _« Un nouveau Titan... »_ Je regarde à travers mes jumelles, le cœur battant à tout rompre, la personne humaine se faire dévorer. Le blond du groupe s'était redressé de rage pour affronter le Titan, mais ses compagnons le tirent pour fuir, ils ne pouvaient faire que ça. Le groupe remonte à cheval et galope à toute vitesse, ils passent à côté de l'arbre où je suis et je crois bien que la fille m'aie vu. Je continue de regarder le groupe s'en aller jusqu'à ne plus les voir avant de descendre. _« Tu as vu ça Candy ? Ce Titan est peut-être petit, mais_ _impressionnant_ _! Je ne savais pas que des Titans pouvaient se camoufler... »_ je sors mon carnet et prends des notes sur ce que j'ai vu. Candy s'agite soudainement en regardant le Titan s'effondrer. À mon tour de lever les yeux vers la créature pour savoir ce qui se passe. _« Est-ce que le Titan va bien tu crois ? »_ J'ai eu l'impression que ma monture me disait qu'elle ne souhaitait pas savoir puisqu'elle reculait. _« D'accord, j'ai compris... »_ _ **soufflais-j**_ **e** avant de marcher vers la chose qui pourrait très bien me tuer à tout instant.

Une fois arriver à quelques mètres du Titan, je l'entends grogner. Ou plutôt gémir, mais ça venait plus du dos de la bête que de la bouche. Toujours en train de prendre mes notes, je constate que la tête du titan se détache, il commence à pourrir, se désintégré et laisse tomber un corps humain sur le sol. _« Mais qu'est-ce que... »_ je m'approche et observe. _« Un humain à l'intérieur du corps d'un Titan ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »_ C'est une femme, de la vingtaine je dirais, cheveux noir mi-long et possèdes des taches de rousseurs. Et elle est nue de surcroît… Je continue de prendre notes de mes dernières observations avant d'entendre ma monture me hennir dessus. _« ça va j'ai compris Candy ! J'arrive. »_ _ **criais-je.**_ Un dernier regard au corps endormis de la jeune femme et je m'en vais. _« Mieux vaut que j'évite d'y toucher... »_ _ **pensais-je**_ _._

J'ai passé la nuit à traquer les traces du gibier que j'ai tenté de chasser au petit matin, mais ce fut vain. _« Je suis vraiment un très mauvais chasseur…_ _Tout ce que j'ai pu ramasser sont quelques baies, c_ _e n'_ _est pas ainsi que je vais nourrir le village moi... »_ je soupire encore une fois, sur le dos de Candy, on sort de la forêt et je constate au passage que la jeune femme était toujours là en train de dormir. Je descends de ma monture et m'approche pour vérifier si elle est bien vivante. Je crois qu'elle m'a sentie arriver puisqu'elle se redresse vivement les yeux grands ouverts.

 _« - Houlà doucement… **levais-je les mains.  
**_ _\- … Tu es qui ? **Me demande-t-elle, froide.  
**_ _\- Milchgreif Ugo, j'habite dans un village à une journée d'ici. **Répondis-je.** Et toi… Tu es un Titan, n'est-ce pas ?  
_ _\- Comment… ? **Dit-elle surprise.  
**_ _\- Je t'ai vu hier soir manger un humain et sortir du corps de… Ton Titan. **Dis-je, incertain**.  
_ _\- … me répondit-elle. Tu n'y es donc en rien de ma transformation en humain ?  
_ _\- Rien du tout. »_

Je m'accroupis et pose mon sac au sol avant d'en sortir une cape que j'ai trouvé cette nuit-même dans la forêt.

 _« - Tiens, met-ça. Lui tendis-je. Au cas où tu ne l'avais pas remarquée, tu ne portes rien. **Rigo** **l** **ai** **s** **-je doucement.  
**_ _\- Hm… ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger gamin. **Mit-elle la cape.  
**_ _\- J'ai l'habitude de voir des gens nus, dans mon village on se baigne tous ensemble. **Souris-je.  
**_ _\- Drôle de village. »_

Je sortis ensuite de mon sac ma nourriture, je la partage en deux et lui tend une moitié.

 _« - Pourquoi ? **Recule-t-elle, méfiante.  
**_ _\- Ne te fait pas prier et mange. **Ris-je.** »_

Avec méfiance elle finit tout de même par prendre la nourriture et manger avec moi. Je regarde le soleil et faillit m'étouffer en voyant de la fumée au loin. La jeune femme regarde à son tour.

 _« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
_ _\- C'est là-bas qu'il y a mon village ! **Me levais-je.** »_

Minute, pourquoi est-ce que notre chef nous a toujours dit de passer par un chemin bien spécifique si la forêt est si proche de nous ? Une heure à pieds je dirais… C'est alors que je remarque quelque chose de bizarre : un Deviant !

 _« - Huit mètres, rapidité et agilité accrue, grosse tête, grand yeux, petit corps…  
_ _\- Comment ça ?  
_ _\- Désolé de t'abandonner comme ça. »_

Je me mit à siffler et Candy se rapproche accompagner d'un autre cheval scellé.

 _« - Je dois aller voir mon village de suite. **Montais-je sur ma monture.** Ce cheval appartenait sûrement au garçon que ton Titan à mangé hier, tu peux le prendre je suppose.  
_ _\- … Je suppose. Se lève-t-elle pour prendre les rênes du cheval.  
_ _\- Au revoir Titan ! »_

Je donne un coup de talon, Candy cabre et pars aussitôt droit vers le village. Je regarde un instant derrière moi afin de voir la jeune femme une dernière fois, j'ai ce sentiment que je l'a reverrai. Mais pour le moment, mon village est la priorité. Cette fumée ne me dit rien qui vaille.

* * *

Bonjour bonjour~

Voilà, c'est à mon tour maintenant de poser un pied dans l'univers de la fanfiction de l'Attaque des Titans. Afin de commencer soft, j'ai décidé d'écrire sur mon personnage : Milchgreif Ugo.

Si vous connaissez bien l'anime ou le mangas, vous aurez reconnu des personnages.

Bien évidemment j'ai fait en sorte d'écrire sans entraver l'histoire du manga, Vu qu'on ne sait pas, ou du moins moi je ne sais pas, ce qui s'est passée le lendemain où Ymir à retrouver sa forme humaine, j'ai décidé d'un peu improvisé et de faire avec certains éléments.

Veuillez m'excusez de toutes mes fautes.


End file.
